


A Rose's Thorns

by ColorFilledDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I've only seen the first season, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sexy Times, Shiro is best space dad, klance, lance doesnt know what to do, pidge is salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorFilledDreams/pseuds/ColorFilledDreams
Summary: So i read a work from 2005 based on the magic flower au for voltron. So I figured 'how about i write one too?' Welp, here ya go!





	1. Mission To Transilore

Keith had been training for hours by now, bored out of his mind since there hadn't been any missions recently. The Castle of Lions was under maintenance thanks to their last battle, which meant that there was nothing Keith could do except train to pass the time. Though he wasn't the only one bored. Lance had been complaining for days that he needed something to do. He'd taken Blue out a couple times, but that didn't seem to satisfy him for long. Keith had soon become Lance's vent box for this, causing him to take out his annoyed rage on the bots he'd been fighting now. 

Once he'd grown tired, Keith shut down the program and sat on the floor against the wall. Grabbing his water bottle, he drank nearly the whole bottle before taking a moment to breathe. That was when Lance burst into the room, huge smile on his face. "Get your suit on, mullet! We've got a mission!" He said happily, to which Keith narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Lance?" He asked, an annoyed tone in his voice. Lance just grinned. "I asked Allura if there was a mission I could do and she said that there was a planet that looked uninhabited and hat it could be a possible base for us, but I had to take you with me so we could check it out first." 

Keith, although annoyed he had to go with Lance of all people, couldn't help but be happy that he could do something. Standing up, he walked towards the landing deck where the lions and suits were. "then let's get going. And don't try to freeze me and Red again. You could have killed us last time." He said dismissively. Lance followed behind him. "Hey! That was an accident! It's not like I meant it!" He complained, making Keith shake his head. After changing into their suits and getting into their respective lions, they were off to the planet Transilore. 

"What do you think is gonna be on that planet, Keith?" Lance asked through the coms. "Who knows. But it looks a lot like Earth, doesn't it?" Keith asked, and there was a moment of silence. It then hit Keith that he touched on a sensitive subject. Keith had never felt like he belonged on Earth, but he often forgot that his case wasn't the same as for the others. They had families and friends back on Earth who probably didn't even know they were alive. Keith only had a small cabin waiting for him. "Hey uh..sorry. Didn't mean to-" Lance cut him off. "Yeah. It does kinda look like Earth." Lance's voice was shaky.

Keith felt regret pooling in him, feeling horrible for making Lance remember something he'd rather not think about. It wasn't like he meant to hurt the others when he spoke about Earth. He just felt no attachment to the planet that had ultimately damned him since childhood. His thoughts were stolen from him when Lance spoke again. "Hey, mullet, where are you going? You gonna land in the trees?" Lance asked, making Keith chuckle a bit. "Sorry. Just thinking about something." He said as he pulled Red back over to the clearing Lance was landing in. "Yeah? Well it's time to stop thinking and time to start scouting! Let's go!"


	2. Scouting Dilemma Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance search the surrounding area of the planet, but things seem off.

Once out of their lions, both Keith and Lance looked around. The place was so vibrant in color, filled with yellows, greens, blues, and everything in between. Trees of those various colors sprouted everywhere, even little buds of trees could be seen growing slowly from the grass. Within a few days, the clearing might be covered with these trees. Flowers of gold and silver bloomed near the trunks of these trees, letting off beautiful glowing pollen in the opposite color. The sky was the most eye-catching part, being a bright turquoise with fireflies dancing across in the daylight. Lance and Keith both stared in awe.

"Woah...it looks nothing like earth. Not when you get close to it." Lance said, looking around. Keith had to admit, it was a beautiful place full of promise, but where were the natives? "Lance, this place should have natives, right?" Keith asked, looking at him curiously. At that moment, it seemed as though Lance noticed it was off too. "Hey, Keith, this clearing is growing trees. They look like they're growing really fast compared to earth trees. Wouldn't that mean that the clearing is fairly new?" Upon further investigation, Keith looked at Lance with a shocked expression. "You're right. I didn't know that was possible." He said, to which Lance replied with "Shut up, Mullet!"

A quick laugh, and Keith was investigating along with Lance. The clearing really did look quite new taking into account the fast growth rate of the grass and trees. "What do you think caused it?" Lance asked, kneeling to look at a tree that reached his ankle in height. "Not sure. I'm more worried about where the natives could have gone." Keith said. "What makes you so sure there were natives to begin with?" Keith then pointed towards what looked like a small trail. "I noticed that when we were looking at the clearing. Either it's an animal trail or there are natives here." Despite that, Lance had an aching feeling in his gut. Beyond all of the colorful wonder, he felt that something wasn't right.

Before Lance could suggest a plan of action, it was surprising that Keith had begun walking towards the trail. "Hold on, Keith. We can't just go in without some kind of plan. Isn't that what you and Shiro say, like, all the time?" Lance said. Keith sighed and turned to look at the blue paladin. "All we have to do is scout the immediate area. It's smarter to follow a path rather than go any random way and get ourselves lost. Even if an animal made it, it's worth a shot. We have our bayards, so fighting shouldn't be a problem. Not until you decide to try and 'sneak attack' me again." Keith said, the last sentence holding a teasing tone. Lance would have retorted, but he had to admit, Keith had a point.

"Fine, but if there's nothing to find, we come back." Lance said, trying to sound more authoritative. Sure, he was the big goof of the group, but he did like to have his moments of authority. Keith, on the other hand, was already walking. Of course, Lance followed, keeping an eye out for anything strange. Well, stranger than what they were currently seeing. Keith also kept an eye out, but had to keep his focus on the trail. "Lance, I need you to watch my back for a bit. This trail is so thin that you can barely see it. Must be an old one." He said. "How do you know so much about trails?" Lance asked. "How do you think I survived in that desert for so long. I had to hunt sometimes."

Lance had the momentary image of Keith in a loincloth holding a spear while standing with one foot on a coyote. He couldn't help but snicker to himself. Keith waned to ask what was funny, but he refrained from doing so as he heard rustling in the bushes. He held a hand up, signaling for Lance to stop. Both had their bayards at the ready while looking at the bushes. Keith backed up a bit and whispered "I'm gonna try to circle around to the other side. Keep an eye out." "Yeah, I know, Keith. Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." "Well, you never know what will happen. We don't even know what it is." And with that, Keith walked around as quietly as he could.


End file.
